


you have a sister?!

by tob2os



Series: our families [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, kagehina are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tob2os/pseuds/tob2os
Summary: "hinata rang the doorbell. a series of crashes on the other side of the door surprised him, and he grew alarmed for a moment that perhaps kageyama was being robbed, those sounds as uncharacteristic of his boyfriend as they could get: especially when he was only answering the door.but when the door flew open, much quicker than it usually did, an awful fleeting thought crossed his mind that maybe, he would’ve preferred a robber be in front of him."hinata meets miwa, 2 days after learning of her existence. he's a nervous wreck.ft. bisexual miwa, cuddly and clingy tob, classic "let's embarrass him with baby photos", cheesy kagehina as alwayspart 1 in a 3 part family series. to come: 1) kageyama meets natsu. 2) the kageyamas and hinatas go on vacation together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: our families [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683073
Comments: 17
Kudos: 380





	you have a sister?!

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! 
> 
> since we basically know nothing of miwa's personality, i made the majority of it up here. i want her and tobio to have an easy relationship, despite their age gap, be able to tease each other while it being abundantly clear how they care for one another. 
> 
> note that: this is unedited. i usually put writing thru at least 2 rounds of editing but this doesn't have that, please forgive any mistakes!!

hinata shoyo is nervous, to say the least. 

two nights ago, his boyfriend had dropped a bomb on him that he considered to be introductory information, information made heavy by the fact that kageyama had withheld it for three whole unbelievable years. he’d gawked up at kageyama, that bastard who’d, after throwing a nonchalant “hey, my sister wants to meet you,” at him with one hand in his pocket, had the audacity to cover his yawn with the other.

_“what?”_

kageyama had only blinked in response, looking confused as to why hinata looked so shocked; as though he’d just asked hinata to pass the salt, not suddenly announced that he had a sister to his boyfriend of two years, best friend of three. 

“how could you not tell me you had a sister? we’ve known each other for 3 years!” only a shrug in response, an infuriating “you never asked?”. the complete guilelessness in his expression had almost irritated hinata more, but he’d merely sighed. this endearingly stupid boyfriend of his was going to kill him one day, he swore. 

kageyama had still been looking at him expectantly, and he’d flushed, distracted, still not accustomed to the fond intensity of kageyama’s gazes. he’d retorted with a less-than-impressive “what?”, clearly flustered. kageyama had only shrugged again, replying with a “so, friday night okay?” 

_no, friday night was not okay!_

hinata had sputtered audibly, coming to a screeching halt in the middle of the road before spinning around, yelling a little too loudly, “what? wait a second!” did this big idiot of his boyfriend really think he’d just nod and smile along with this?

kageyama had finally seemed to pick up on his distress, at last his expression turning into one of sheepishness. he’d kicked at a pebble by his feet before quietly muttering, “i already told her you were coming.” 

hinata learned in that moment what being lovingly exasperated was like.

-

hinata and kageyama had been each other’s firsts of many things. first teammates, first best friends, first boyfriends. hinata’s family had been kageyama’s first “meeting the parents”, so, truthfully, it was only fair that hinata would go through it too. yet hinata felt kageyama may have well just pushed him blind into a lion’s cage. 

he’d gathered long ago that his boyfriend’s parents weren’t exactly parents of the year, so it hadn’t been any surprise when kageyama told him it would probably never happen, that celebratory “meet the folks” dinner with his parents. and hinata was fine with it. 

maybe a bit too fine with it. now, suddenly plunged back into the prospect of meeting a (surprisingly existing) member of his boyfriend’s family, his chest felt like it was swallowing him up from the inside. 

-

he really should’ve protested harder. more importantly, he really should never have told kageyama how persuasive his boyfriend’s attractiveness could be, if weaponized correctly. (why was kageyama such a fast learner at things like this?) 

but here he was, flowers in his sweaty hands, taking deep breaths outside kageyama’s familiar doorstep, cursing his past self for relenting to stupid kageyama’s stupid attractive face with his stupid pretty eyes and soft lips. 

_his soft lips…_ it should be illegal, honestly, kageyama’s lips, classified as some kind of public hazard. he swore one of these days he’d probably run into traffic giddy as long as he could remember the softness of his boyfriend’s mouth under his. 

_oh my god._ see? this was what he meant.

this was exponentially more nerve wracking than even the first time he’d come over. _calm down. it’s his sister. just a sister. just a sister. you have a sister, don’t you? didn’t you make fun of kageyama for being nervous about this very thing?_ it was karmic energy, he should’ve listened to his mom when she’d scolded him for teasing kageyama. 

_but it’s not the same thing at all! mine is obviously worse!_

a buzzing in his pocket promptly snapped him out of his self-induced panic, a short “i know you’re out there. just knock already.” text glared at him through the screen, and he cursed his boyfriend; why couldn’t he activate his special skill of unrivaled idiocy when hinata actually wanted it? instead, he got a boyfriend who gave no second thought to not telling his boyfriend of two years that he has a sister, but was somehow painfully in tune with hinata’s thoughts and emotions in the most embarrassing moments. but he was right. 

with one last stabilizing breath, he rang the doorbell. 

a series of crashes on the other side of the door surprised him, and he grew alarmed for a moment that perhaps kageyama was being robbed, those sounds as uncharacteristic of his boyfriend as they could get: especially when he was only answering the door. 

but when the door flew open, much quicker than it usually did, an awful fleeting thought crossed his mind that maybe, he would’ve preferred a robber be in front of him.

kageyama miwa stood in front of him, face gleaming with twinkling eyes and a bright smile, and hinata’s stomach hurt. 

-

“nee-san… let him in.” his boyfriend’s quiet voice trickled out from the hallway, but much to hinata’s dismay, it seemed not to reach miwa’s ears. showing no sign of hearing her brother’s words, miwa leaned forward, and grabbed both of hinata’s hands.

“hinata shoyo!”

somehow, it almost sounded like a demand, and somewhere deep inside hinata’s brain, something laughed, an amused _so the demands run in the family, hm?_ it was overpowered, however, by the surging panic crawling up into his throat, and he found himself struggling for words that usually came so easily to him.

thankfully, miwa proved herself much more socially nimble than her brother.

“come in!” 

with ears brighter than he’d like, he stumbled through the doorway, scrambling to take off his shoes. seated at the sofa across from him was kageyama, boyfriend of the year, shooting him a silent look of confusion. 

“what are you doing, just standing there, dumbass? get in.” kageyama turned back to the tv again, and hinata stared, aghast. how could this idiot not understand the atmosphere, right now of all times? _i guess i shouldn’t be too surprised._

preparing himself mentally, he turned back to face miwa, handing over the flowers as fast and nonchalantly as he could. 

“these are for you!” he winced at his own voice, escaping two tones higher than his already-high norm. but if miwa noticed, she gave no sign of doing so, replying back with surprise, a “thank you, shoyo!”

she had almost identical features to her brother, who hinata hadn’t realized was so ambiguously beautiful regarding gender, until now. both siblings had sleek, blue-black hair that looked like it could come out of a tornado unbothered (and from hinata’s experience, that was true); tobio’s in a neat fringe, miwa’s falling to her shoulders, tucked behind both ears. dark blue eyes, big and set upwards, decorated with long, thick eyelashes, were also a shared feature. even the way they carried themselves was similar; miwa’s resting face, although to a lesser extent, held similarities to her brother’s unfortunate, unintentional dour expression.

so when her face contorted into a big smile, eyes crinkling into soft half-moons, slightly open mouth curling up gently, one dimple shyly curving into her cheek, hinata felt like perhaps his heart had stopped beating. _kageyama’s face in a smile. kageyama’s face in a smile._

it wasn’t that kageyama had never smiled in front of him before; he had, plenty of times. but miwa’s was different from her brother’s. his boyfriend’s smile was much more dispersed, subtle, a relaxing of his brow, softening of his eyes, slight upturn of his frown. while not immediately detectable to a stranger, it never failed fluster hinata. miwa’s was nowhere near as subtle, her smile undeniable on her face; reaching her eyes as if she was announcing to the whole world of her joy. hinata had to remind himself of their separate entities, internally monologuing that _of course their smiles are different, they’re different people, she seems much less idiotic than him anyway..._ but a quiet voice smirked, a _but i guess you can’t really blame me, feeling like i just saw a carbon copy of my boyfriend’s face in such a shocking, unprecedented expression…_

she ushered him inside, yelling at her brother to come greet hinata, teasing apparent in her “tobio! he’s supposed to be gaining my stern approval tonight, but so far you’re the one failing! i might need to tell shoyo-kun here to find someone better than you!”

kageyama stood up from the couch, rolling his eyes and waving hinata towards him, as miwa made her way to the kitchen. hinata willed himself to move as fluidly as possible, look as ensconced as he could, as he sat down on the couch. his boyfriend wasted no time pointing out the obvious, raising an eyebrow and muttering, unhesitant, “what are you so nervous for?”

with that, kageyama fell back on the couch next to hinata, rolling over until his head was buried in the crook of hinata’s neck, one leg over hinata’s lap and an arm wrapped around his stiff waist. 

hinata had learned, over the past two years, that kageyama was, uncharacteristically, quite the doting and affectionate type. he wouldn’t have known by the way he acted at first, when they went that first month without even so much a suggestion at holding hands, let alone cuddling or kissing. but there was no mistaking the stolen glances at his hand, the slight pause in his movements whenever hinata leaned towards him, the avoidant darting of his eyes whenever hinata nudged at his shoulder. he’d figured that the avoidance was sensibly aligned with kageyama’s character, but when that month went by, he’d found his patience withering, and finally confronted him. some poorly-masked hurt seeping out of his “do you not actually want to date me?” later, kageyama had blurted out that he’d practically been bursting at the seams to hold hinata all the time, interlace their fingers together, kiss the top of his head, hold his waist as he walked; but he, in his typical idiot fashion, just didn’t know how. 

hinata had actually felt the tension release from his shoulders back then, a wavering chuckle at his boyfriend reassuring him that there was no need to hold back. 

so kageyama didn’t hold back, hadn’t held back since; clumsy, inexperienced hands morphing into such casual interactions between them, almost unnoticeable- as if hinata had lived all his life with kageyama’s fingers gently combing through his bedhead, pinkies interlocked while they walked, breath warm on the back of his neck when they lay, his back curled up against his chest. 

neither of them had really ever cared who was watching, unflinching at the wandering eyes of strangers, questioning shrugs from teammates, whispers from their classmates. 

but today, with miwa in the room right over, hinata suddenly felt a dull panic accompany kageyama’s embrace, and he quickly pecked his boyfriend’s temple before attempting to haul him off his body. at that, kageyama looked up, slight frown beginning to bleed into his face, a silent question of _why?_ clouding his eyes. hinata sighed, whispering, “your sister’s in the other room!” it didn’t seem to answer any of kageyama’s questions, a “so?” in his shrug.

when hinata refused to relent, he grumbled, peeling himself off his smaller boyfriend and sitting, arms crossed. he asked again, “what’s wrong? why are you so nervous?” and hinata almost laughed, incredulous. his voice too hurried, he scrambled, a “what do you mean, why? i’m meeting your sister, and this is basically like meeting your parents, what if she doesn’t like me?”

kageyama’s frown only deepened, replying with a simple “why wouldn’t she like you?”

his question landed firm in hinata’s chest, a large boulder in his ever-spreading pond of worries, racing thoughts of _what if she doesn’t think i’m right for him? will she take us seriously? what happens if she doesn’t approve? i didn’t even know she existed until this week, i don’t know anything about her! what if i laugh at the wrong moment, what if i hurt her feelings or something, what if i accidentally insult her, what if-_

but kageyama’s plain, straightforward question disrupted him, and he paused. for all the trouble his simpleness got him into, it also proved remarkably effective in quelling hinata’s worries at times. a thought dawned on him, an _i guess he’s right? i haven’t given her any reason to dislike me..._

kageyama shrugged, yet again unleashing his impressive selective telepathy to assure him, “it’s not like you’re a bad person. and neither is she, so stop that annoying habit of yours… don’t just decide things that haven’t happened yet.”

with that, he redirected his attention to his cuticles, carefully examining their state before contentedly reaching out for hinata. 

“come on, dinner’s probably ready.”

-

dinner was not, in fact, ready.

when they walked through the doorway to the kitchen, they were hit by a slight burning smell; the cutting board held vegetables long abandoned, miwa’s panic subtly hidden in the way she grasped at her apron. her strained voice called out, “ah, you’re here?”

hinata froze momentarily, unsure of what to do, when his boyfriend sighed and walked over to his sister.

“this is why i said i’d do the cooking. you suck.”

that earned him a punch in the shoulder, miwa sticking out her tongue at him before sheepishly turning to hinata.

“i’m sorry…” her voice trickled off into a sigh, and hinata shook his head vigorously. 

“it’s fine! totally fine. i can’t cook either. one time, i tried to make dinner for my sister, we almost had to call the fire department because i somehow set the frying pan on fire.” he grimaced slightly at the memory, natsu’s screech still ringing clear in his voice. 

a second shock overtook him when he heard miwa laugh, a hearty, yet almost starry sound tumbling out of her mouth. her brother’s was deeper, resembling more of a throaty chuckle, and much rarer of an occasion that miwa’s seemed to be. he blinked furiously, forcing himself out of his hypotheticals, imagination too ready to copy and paste her sound onto his face.

his boyfriend interrupted his thoughts, calling out to hinata in a “see? there was nothing for you to be nervous about. you’re both clumsy idiots.”

hinata felt his face flush, about to hiss out a “shut up!”, but miwa beat him to the punch. 

“hey! i just wanted to cook for my brother and his boyfriend… what kind of caring, doting sister would i be otherwise?” 

even though he couldn’t see kageyama’s face, he could hear the eye roll in his voice, a “one time you seriously told grandpa that you would trade me for your favorite actor.”

miwa chucked her balled-up apron at her brother’s back, yelling, “i was 13! and i was joking!”

plopping into a chair, she grumbled, before glancing up at hinata, still-standing in front of her. 

“come sit, shoyo.”

he stepped over, (perhaps a bit too quickly) pulling out another chair across from her. 

she put one elbow on the surface of the table, leaning her cheek into her palm, and grinned slightly, beginning, “so tell me, how did my idiot brother manage to get someone like you?”

hinata stammered at the unexpected question, unable to form words, while she laughed again at his response.

“what? you’re not telling me that you didn’t have a plethora of choices, right? you’re so cute!”

he felt his face deepen in color. kageyama scowled from the sink, a “he didn’t! he’s an idiot. don’t boost his ego.”

miwa promptly ignored him, still staring at hinata. he shot an annoyed glance at his boyfriend before responding, “he’s kind of right, i guess? i mean, i wasn’t really interested in that stuff, but as i was playing volleyball, i guess it was kind of natural… since he was like that, too.”

miwa nodded, before leaning back into her chair, sighing. “i guess i’m not surprised. i was told you guys met at a middle school tournament… poor tobio… love at first sight and he probably didn’t even realize until a year in.”

she was scarily accurate. to his defense, hinata hadn’t either, even more than kageyama. it had taken weeks of agonizing on kageyama’s end, apparently, failing at dropping hint after hint until, in a moment of frustration, kageyama had blurted out at the last practice of their first year that he “loved him.” they’d gotten more than a few looks then, left even tsukishima speechless.

as he relayed this story to miwa, she burst out laughing, hitting the table softly with her palms. her brother shot them both a glare, which only made her laugh harder. the sound relaxed hinata, as he felt his shoulders slowly drop. face breaking into an easy grin, he laughed along with miwa, teasing with an “i still can’t believe you did that.”

finally catching her breath, a playful smirk creeped onto her face as she began, “you know, that reminds me… has tobio told you about the time he told a random old man that he hated him?” the statement itself broke hinata into a fit of laughter, wheezing “no, he hasn’t, but just that alone sounds like him.”

she nodded in agreement, opening her mouth to begin when kageyama began sputtering from the kitchen, hurriedly striding over to them with two plates of food in his hands. 

“stop that! i was five!”

miwa paid no attention to him, stifling her laughter. 

“we were out shopping in an outdoor market by our house, with our grandfather. he’d met up with someone he knew, and told us to go first inside this shop, and that he’d follow. so we did. but tobio forgot that grandpa didn’t come with, and he tried to pull on this random old man’s leg when he saw something he wanted, asking him if he could buy it!” she paused momentarily to let a fit of giggles pass by. “and the poor old man, he was really nice about it, telling him that he wasn’t his grandpa. but when tobio looked up and saw him, he started crying! the poor guy, he was so startled, even telling him that he’d buy the snack for him, but tobio refused, screaming something about how he wasn’t his grandpa and that he hated him!” 

they both burst into laughter again, (kageyama less amused as he sat next to hinata), and miwa stood up abruptly, grabbing the table to steady her. 

“hold on a moment! i’ll get some pictures, you’ll laugh.” scrambling over to the shelves, she picked out a yellow photo album, quickly returning to hinata and turning the pages. inside were countless shots of kageyama in his bright yellow kindergarten uniform and hat, looking anything from mildly displeased to full on frowning. _it really is the face he was born with!_

but there were others, shots of him on his grandpa’s lap, or clinging onto miwa’s finger, that were softer, more characteristic of classic childlike behavior, and hinata found himself unconsciously cooing, pointing out chubby cheeks and tiny hands with miwa. there were even several shots of him with his bangs tied up, resembling an apple stem on the top of his head, a small face full of makeup; blue glitter decorating his eyelids, bright pink on his cheeks and lips. next to him, a smaller miwa was grinning, lipstick unapologetically in her hand. 

kageyama stood up, huffing, and complained, “shouldn’t we be eating right now? i got the food all ready, since someone couldn’t.” they both turned to him, fond, and she closed the book. 

“okay, okay, you baby. but, you know, i could really use some corn husk with this… i meant to pick it up earlier, but i forgot. could you pretty please go fetch some… just down at the convenience store?” she glanced up at her brother with what hinata could tell was her best pleading face, but kageyama rolled his eyes. 

“why can’t you go?”

miwa huffed, retorting, “because i’m older!”

“that doesn’t make any sense! shouldn’t you go then, since you’re older?”

“you’re the younger brother, you should be glad to run chores like this!”

“why would anyone enjoy doing chores?”

they went back and forth, until miwa rested her gaze onto hinata, next to tobio. a small smirk on her face, she said in a sing songy voice, “shoyo would probably appreciate it, too.”

at that, his boyfriend turned to hinata, instinctively asking, “you want it, too?”

hinata, surprised, opened his mouth to say he didn’t mind, but miwa nudged him under the table. he coughed, shooting his boyfriend a slightly guilty look before answering, “it’d be nice…”

kageyama stared at him for a minute, eyes narrowing, but stood up, defeated, walking towards the door. 

“i don’t trust you two being alone without me… you better not tell him anything!” he grumbled, before grabbing his coat and leaving.

miwa just grinned, turning her attention back to hinata. she reached for the book again, leaning over the table to show hinata a certain shot.

“this was around the time that happened, with the old man.” she turned to a photo of kageyama seated on the edge of a chair, in what clearly looked like a gym. he held a volleyball the size of his body on his lap, unbelievably small hands barely grasping onto it. his short, choppy bangs were scattered across his forehead, and he was gazing intensely at what was probably a volleyball game. 

five years old, and grabbing onto volleyball already, quite literally, as though it was his life. 

hinata sighed, feeling a smile form on his face. 

“volleyball’s always been his life, hasn’t it?” miwa nodded in response, and fell uncharacteristically quiet.

“i don’t actually need the tea that bad. i just wanted to talk to you, without him, about this.” she looked up, and hinata, spotting the sudden doleful look in her eyes, startled. before he could ask what was wrong, she continued.

“volleyball’s always been so important to him. largely because of our grandfather. i worried about him a lot, you know? because he’s standoffish, hasn’t really had the same interests as kids his age. he never really seemed to care, but i guess you can’t help but worry.”  
hinata nodded. 

“but since i’m so much older, i left the house a long time before him. our parents aren’t really around, as you can tell. i really didn’t want him to be alone, so i tried to call tobio regularly, but he’s not really the expressive type. especially since kazuyo-kun passed.”

the thought brought on a familiar sadness in hinata’s chest, and he nodded again. kageyama had been less than socially adept when they’d first met, and as they’d grown closer, hinata had wished more than a few times that they’d gone to the same middle school.

“you know, i was a lot like him too, at that age.” hinata blinked, confused, and she smiled; this time, it was tinted with a slight sadness. 

“you know. withdrawn, kind of cold. i wasn’t good at expressing myself either, or even laughing that much.” hinata found it difficult to believe, having witnessed multiple smiles from miwa in the little time they’d spent together, and the almost non-stop laughter that had decorated their evening. she spotted his bewilderment, and laughed. “i know, i’m not like that anymore. but really, it wasn’t until i got situated in university, met new people, dated a few people, including my current girlfriend, that i really broke out of that.” 

hinata knew more than anyone how her brother had had a similar experience. it was the topic of more than a few of their late night talks, when his boyfriend was feeling particularly vulnerable, mumbling into his neck about _thank you_ and _i won’t let you go._ the latter usually followed a physical reassurance, sturdy arms pulling him into his chest, tangled legs keeping him there.

almost as if she knew what he was thinking, miwa smiled. “you were probably a catalyst, for him.”

even if he’d internalized it long ago, hearing it out loud from her was an entirely foreign feeling, and he felt his ears redden. before he could respond, she continued, “i can totally see a difference in him. he walks lighter now, you know? and there’s such a fondness even in his frown now… and you should really see how he looks at you. i caught him smiling at his lockscreen the other day.” she rolled his eyes, but her smile didn’t falter. said lock screen was of hinata, head on kageyama’s shoulder, fast asleep on the bus ride home from a tournament. hinata had protested when he’d first seen it, but given up soon when kageyama made it clear that he had no intention of changing it. with his boyfriend, there were some unwinnable battles. 

“anyway. i wanted to thank you. honestly, you did what i couldn’t. there’s a bit of regret i feel about that, but that just makes me feel even more grateful to you, you know? so...thanks, shoyo.” with that, her eyes crinkled up again, and hinata’s flush took over his entire face. he didn’t respond, but there wasn’t a need to, they both knew.

when they heard kageyama return, crinkles of a plastic bag and shuffling of his shoes, they quickly closed the book and placed it back on the shelf, and miwa winked at him.

“welcome back!” 

kageyama, pulling his chair back to sit, stared at them suspiciously, muttering, “what more embarrassing things did you two talk about?” he didn’t seem very convinced by both of them, shaking their heads, spotting hinata’s lingering blush on his face.

he accusingly turned to his sister, complaining, “you told him something, didn’t you? he’s embarrassed.”

miwa replied, “i didn’t! i swear i didn’t. right, shoyo?”

all he could do was agree. when kageyama didn’t look convinced, he quickly waved his hands in front of him, redirecting their attention to their food, a “let’s eat now, finally!”

they ate in relative silence, and it was familiar, comfortable. kageyama wasn’t the chattiest by far, and hinata had grown to look forward to their lunches together, sitting across from each other on benches or roofs with their bentos on their laps. he’d admittedly spent a ridiculous amount of time watching his boyfriend chew, nimbly, eyes focused solely on the food below him, before suddenly darting his gaze upwards to catch hinata staring. it was never not embarrassing, never not followed by a smirk on kageyama’s end. at this point, it was probably on purpose.

but their conversations were always easy, quiet exchanges woven in silence never awkward.

“you know, for how you look, you’re a pretty good cook.” that earned him a swipe at his head from his boyfriend, miwa agreeing and earning herself a sharp glare.

“it’s not like this is the first time.” hinata couldn’t seem to catch a break from blushing today. it was true, kageyama was always the one cooking this and that whenever hinata came over; even at his own house, if hinata’s mother wasn’t present, kageyama was the one cooking. he even regularly brought hinata food at school, and it had never been anything less than both enjoyable and endearing. hinata would never admit it, but the bento that kageyama had presented him with in the middle of his classroom for their one year anniversary had nearly made him cry. 

but it didn’t make it any less embarrassing for kageyama to say it outright. 

miwa caught on, and teased, “you guys are really in love, huh?”

that made the both of them stutter, too flustered to affirm it, too fond to deny it. 

miwa laughed, and gracefully changed the subject.

“so, shoyo-kun, you have a sister? how old is she?”

grateful for an easy change in conversation, hinata replied, “yes, a little sister! she’s ten now.”

miwa widened her eyes, a “so you’re the older brother? i knew we’d get along.” she teased at her own brother, who only grumbled.

“does she play volleyball, too?”

hinata shook his head. “not yet, but i think she’s planning on it. she can jump, too.”

 _jump?_ if miwa was confused, neither of them noticed. 

“you know, i used to play myself? if you want, we should all play together sometime.” she grinned, putting her spoon down.

hinata gawked, a “really? what position did you play? i’d love to do that!”, excitement all too evident in his voice.

she laughed at his response. “setter, what else?” 

honestly, hinata shouldn’t have been surprised that she played, of course she did, she was a kageyama. and moreso, he shouldn’t have been surprised that she had also been a setter. but none of that stopped the blood from rushing to his head, him barely containing his urge to suggest they go to the park right then.

but his boyfriend didn’t share the same restraint, bluntly suggesting, “we should go and try it, at the park.”

hinata shot him a look, but he couldn’t help but be a little grateful, anticipation making him hopeful.

miwa poked at her brother, a “you want to prove that you’re the better kageyama for him, hm? mr. i’m a genius setter? perfect partners? made for each other?” 

kageyama only blinked, saying, “how am i supposed to know if we’re made for each other?”

miwa sighed, and threw her hands into the air. “you’re so unromantic! you’re just supposed to say yes!”

kageyama turned his gaze over to hinata, staring at him directly before responding, “it doesn’t matter if we’re made for each other. i don’t plan on being at anyone else’s side.”

miwa howled, managing to simultaneously tease, fawn, and groan in embarrassment, but her brother seemed not to notice, eyes steadily boring into hinata’s face: hinata’s face, currently reddening and overheating at an exponential rate.

there was no way hinata had the same shamelessness to say it aloud, but words were never a necessity between them.

_you’re the only one for me, too._

-

**Author's Note:**

> THE REASON I CALL TOBIO “KAGEYAMA” EVEN THO MIWA IS A KAGEYAMA TOO IS BECAUSE HINATA , AT THE TIME OF THE FIC, HAS JUST FOUND OUT THERE’S ANOTHER KAGEYAMA. hence he’s not mentally used to separating the kageyamas and reverts on internally referring to tobio as kageyama. 
> 
> anyway next will be kageyama meeting natsu for the first time (it'll take place before this fic). 
> 
> as always find me on twt for updates and writing and such ^____^ @ousamayama


End file.
